only_fools_horses_tributefandomcom-20200213-history
Only Fools And Horses in 1987
1987 saw a new episode tran smitted, The Frogs Legacy (25th December 1987). No new series was transmitted this year. The Frogs Legacy saw the Trotters think they had become millionaires, until they find their fortune is buried under the sea, and it had taken people 70 years to find The Titanic so what chance had The Trotters with a coffin of gold? Episodes *The Frogs Legacy (25th December 1987) Synopsis of The Frogs Legacy Del is trying to flog 25 computers. He has sold one to local coffin dealer Mr Jahan. Mr Jahan says the computer does not work and set fire to his curtains but agrees to take a bit longer to get used to it. Del, Rodney and Albert have been invited to Trigger's niece Lisa's wedding. Del gets Rodney a new job with Mr Jahan but does not tell him what the role entails. Rodney says that Albert will be Del's lookout. At the wedding reception in Hampshire, Del bumps into his late mums best friend Reenie Turpin, who is also Trigger's aunty. Reenie whispers to fellow old friend Albert that Rodney bears a resemblance to someone who him and Del's mum once was friendly with. Reenie gets chatting to Del and says that when him and Rodney's mum Joan was dying in 1964 that she had been left some gold in the will of Freddie "The Frog" - Freddie Robdal. But she did not know where he hid the gold. Freddie had died in September 1963 when he sat on a detonator when breaking into a post office. Del reckons he could be a millionaire. Del then find out that Joan was telling the truth about the gold after Rodney thinks she was lying. Rodney is also angry at Del for not telling him his new job was a chief mourner. Del is more worried about the lost gold and wonders why Freddie left some gold to him and Rodney's mum. Albert says he knew Freddie vaguely years ago and how Freddie died. Del also says that Freddie dated a lady on the estate they live on and had a son by that woman who would be about 25 now. Rodney worries that woman was Joan Trotter and that son is him. Del hopes to find the gold. Rodney finds out that Mr Jahan supplied the casket but Mr Jahan said he only supplied the casket, he does not know where Freddie buried the gold. Del then finds out from a vicar who knew Freddie that the gold is buried at sea. And he finds that Freddie was a deep sea diver and a sailor in the Navy. Del is angry at Albert for not saying how he first met Freddie, it was when they were in The Navy and if they knew he was a deep sea diver they may have been able to deduce that the gold is buried at sea. Del is still adamant they will find the gold even if it is buried somewhere under 500 square miles of sea. He reckons they will be millionaires this time next year. Who Lived Where *The Trotters flat, 12th floor of Nelson Mandela House - Derek "Del Boy" Trotter, Rodney Trotter, Albert Trotter *The Nags Head - Mike Fisher (Live in landlord) Behind The Scenes Series and character development this year Prev year Only Fools And Horses in 1986 Next year Only Fools And Horses in 1988 Category:Only Fools And Horses year by year.